Blind Love
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Jeffrey Sterling is blind and hates how he has to rely on Nick all the time. So, what will he do when Nick admits his feelings for Jeff? Not my best summary but yeah. T for paranoia.


Nick Duval had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. That blonde hair, those piercing hazel eyes, that smile. Yes, Jeff Sterling was a sight to behold. Nick wondered about Jeff a lot. They were best friends and they shared a dorm. It hurt Nick that Jeff had such a low image of himself.

"Nick... are you there?" Jeff asked, feeling around for the shorter man.

"I'm here, Jeff. What do you need?" Nick held out his arm and Jeff grabbed it, gratefully.

"I need you to take me to our dorm." Jeff said.

"All right, then. Let's go, buddy." Nick walked Jeff down to their dorm and opened the door for him. Jeff held out his arms, feeling around as to make sure that he wouldn't run into anything. Nick felt bad for Jeff. Without Nick, Jeff would be helpless. He wouldn't be able to find the classrooms or get to Warbler's Hall in time for practice.

"You okay, Jeff?" Nick questioned his friend.

"I'm fine, Nick." Jeff snapped, turning his back on his friend. Nick raised his eyebrows. Jeff was never snappy with him.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Nick said. He turned around to leave.

"Nick... wait." Jeff cried. Nick spun back around. Jeff was on his bed, curled up into a ball against the wall.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Nick said, still slightly upset that his friend had snapped at him. Jeff opened his arms, like a helpless child reaching out for his mother. Nick took Jeff in his arms. They always had a touchy feely relationship and this had them constantly made fun of by the Warblers.

"I hate myself." Jeff said, sounding like he was about to cry. Nick shook his head. He could try, but he would never be able to understand how Jeff was feeling.

"I hate how I have to rely on you to do everything." Jeff continued when Nick didn't say anything.

"Jeffy, you know I love helping people and I'd do anything for you. I love helping you, it's really no trouble for me." Nick assured his friend. Jeff blushed.

"I know, Nicky. But... I want to be able to see your face, not just feel it." Jeff mumbled. Now it was Nick's turn to blush. Nick really loved Jeff a lot, and it hurt him that Jeff couldn't see the adoring looks Nick sent him. Trent (the biggest supporter of Nick and Jeff's relationship), told Nick that he should just tell Jeff how he felt. The worst he could say was that he didn't reciprocate Nick's feelings. Nick took a deep breath. Jeff looked in the general direction of Nick.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Jeff asked. Nick met Jeff's unseeing eyes. He might as well tell him now, before he chickened out and he might not get another chance like this again.

"I've got to tell you something, Jeffrey." Jeff's eyes widened. Nick only called him 'Jeffrey' when he had something extremely important to tell him. The last time Nick called him that, was to tell him that his Mom died. Jeff began to cry.

"Don't tell me my dad died too!" Jeff wailed. Nick took Jeff's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"No, your dad is fine." Nick said, his heart almost breaking.

"What is it, then?" Nick took another deep breath.

"Jeff, these past two years with you at Dalton have been the best time of my life. I'm glad I joined the Warblers with you and that you became my best friend. I know you can't see it, but you make me smile a lot, Jeff. And when you sing, wow. You make my heart race. And... I love you. A lot." Nick finished speaking and looked back at Jeff. Jeff didn't say anything for a few minutes and Nick swore he could hear his heart breaking.

"Y'know what... this was stupid. I'm out." Nick pulled himself away from Jeff and stormed out of the dorm. Jeff sat there, not sure what just happened. Then it registered that Nick left. Dammit, Jeff thought. Jeff got off the bed, searching for the door. He found the doorknob and grabbed his stick before opening the door and walking down the hall, looking for Nick.

"Woah, Jeff... where are you going?" a voice asked, stopping Jeff in his tracks.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm looking for Nick. Have you seen him?" Blaine could see the worry on Jeff's face.

"I haven't but I'll help you find him, okay?" Jeff nodded and Blaine looped his arm with Jeff's, taking him down the hallway and helping him find Nick.

Nick sat in the Lima Bean with Trent, angrily sipping his coffee. Of course Jeff didn't feel the same way. Isn't that how it always works out?

"Nick, you need to stop pouting." Trent said, stirring his tea with a spoon. Nick slammed his cup down on the table. Trent raised his eyebrows. Nick put his head in his hands.

"This sucks. This so sucks." Nick sighed. Trent pat his Nick's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go back to your dorm and see what's up, okay?" Trent asked. Nick scowled but nodded. Trent cleaned up the mess Nick made when he slammed his coffee and took Nick by the arm, dragging him out to the car.

Minutes later, Blaine and Jeff burst through the Lima Bean's doors, causing the few people inside to look up with confusion. Blaine placed Jeff in a seat so he wouldn't hurt himself and went up to the barista, whose name was Tina.

"Hey, Tina. Was Nick here?" Tina nodded.

"Yeah... he was here a few minutes ago with Trent." she said, adjusting her name tag. Blaine thanked her and grabbed Jeff's arm, taking him out to the car and back to Dalton.

Nick opened the door to the dorm, to find it empty. He sighed. Nick collapsed onto Jeff's messed up bed and breathed heavily through his nose. He would wait until Jeff returned and then he would find out what was happening with Jeff. Nick closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Nick!" a voice whined, startling Nick awake. Jeff was looking down at him. Nick sat up, almost bumping heads with Jeff.

"Mmm..." Nick groaned, still slightly sleepy.

"Nick, I need to tell you something." Nick rubbed his eyes and pulled Jeff onto the bed so both boys were facing each other.

"Care to explain why you wouldn't answer me?" Nick questioned his friend, snarling. Jeff looked hurt at his friend's tone and Nick instantly felt bad.

"Nicky... please." Jeff pleaded, reaching out for Nick's hand. Nick placed his hand in Jeff's and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Nicky." Nick took a deep breath. This was it. Jeff was about to tell Nick he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you. I... I was shocked. I couldn't process my thoughts to form a logical response. And I wanted to tell you how I felt... but you left before I could say anything. The thing is... I love you too, Nicky. A lot." Jeff smiled, a relief off his back. Nick didn't say anything and Jeff wondered if Nick was only joking with him.

"Jeffy." Nick said and took Jeff into his arms, burying his face in Jeff's chest. Jeff placed a hand on Nick's hair, grinning now. Nick then rested his forehead against Jeff's. Jeff heart thumped in his chest. Nick pressed his lips to Jeff's, softly at first then more demanding. He tangled his fingers in the shorter man's hair,  
closing his eyes, though it didn't make a difference if they were open or not. Jeff pushed Nick back until he was lying on his back, their kiss never breaking. Nick's tongue traced Jeff's lower lip and the blonde opened his mouth to grant it access. Their tongues battled for dominance. Soon, they had to break apart for the need for air was becoming a neccessity. Nick smiled at the blonde, then realizing he couldn't see it, took Jeff's hand and placed it over his mouth so he could feel the smile. Jeff smiled back.

"I love you, Jeffy." Nick sighed.

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff said, before attacking Nick's lips with his own.


End file.
